1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a footrest for a car seat, and more particularly, to a footrest for a car seat that may support a child (a newborn baby, a toddler, or a child) who sits on a car seat to provide comfortability and safety and may be simply installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a vehicle includes seat belts in order to ensure safety of passengers as well as a driver, and predetermined weight and height or more of children or adults fasten a seat belt so as to prevent their bodies from being catapulted out of the car. However, since children such as a newborn baby, a toddler, or a child, the body of which is smaller than an adult cannot tightly wear a seat belt, even if the children wear a seat belt, the children are in danger of being catapulted out of the car on impact. In order to prevent this problem, a car seat (or child seat) according to a child size is mounted on a vehicle seat, the child sits on the car seat, and then the child wears a seat belt so as to ensure the safety of the child.
However, the feet of the child who sits on the car seat do not touch the bottom of vehicle such that the feet are spaced apart from the bottom of the car seat. In this state, when the vehicle is moved for a long period of time or frequently, a problem arises in that the child goes through inconvenience, the knee, the ankle, or the like is also likely to be damaged, and the child is seriously hurt than an adult while an accident occurs.
In order to overcome this problem, Korean Patent No. 10-0331007 discloses a car seat with a footrest installed therein. However, in this Korean Patent, since the footrest is installed in the car seat, it is inconvenient to abandon a previously used car seat and to purchase a new car seat. In addition, the height and inclination of the footrest are not adjusted according to the body type of a child and the footrest is always fixed. Accordingly, a problem arises in that all age groups of children cannot use the car seat.